


Say You Won't Let Go

by avariciousChaos



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avariciousChaos/pseuds/avariciousChaos
Summary: Damien misses his Lover.In other words: I was listening to Mark's cover of Just Say You Won't Let Go and got a Sad Idea.





	Say You Won't Let Go

It had been forever since Damien had a day to himself and so far, everything was going great. He had slept in, tended to his garden and caught up on his reading. But know he was beginning to get bored. He sighed and glanced around his room, eyes landing on his old acoustic guitar.

He hadn’t played it since William first went off to war. He wondered if he still knew remembered how to play. He walked over, picked it up, and returned to his seat tuning it. Once he got it right, he started playing aimlessly plucking out a few notes. After a few minutes, aimless plucking turns into a song, a song he had played in a while.

_ You met me in the dark, you lit me up _

_ You made me feel as though I was enough _

_ We danced the night away, we drank too much _

_ I held your hair back when _

_ You were throwing up _

Damien remembers singing this song in the middle of the night still half drunk and pinning. He remembers singing it for Celine and Mark when they would have date nights at the house. He remembers William.

_ Then you smiled over your shoulder _

_ For a minute, I was stone-cold sober _

_ I pulled you closer to my chest _

_ And you asked me to stay over _

_ I said, I already told ya _

_ I think that you should get some rest _

Damien remembers when he realized he loved William. The two of them were at a college party. It was so late it was almost early, and Damien was drunk off his ass. Damien was throwing up in the bathroom and Will was there holding him and rubbing his back. When he was finished, William pulled Damien to his chest and asked if he was okay. Damien looked back at William and nodded. After that, they stumbled back to their apartment and collapsed on Will’s bed together. As Damien looked at Will in the early morning light, he realized just how in love he was.

_ I knew I loved you then _

_ But you’d never know _

_ ‘Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go _

_ I knew I need you _

_ But I’d never show _

_ But I wanna stay with you until we’re grey and old _

_ Just say you won’t let go _

_ Just say you won’t let go _

He remembers when he first told William he loved him. The fear and anxiety he felt at the look on his face. The hurt and resignation when Will left saying he needed to think. The relief when he returned the next day with flowers. Damien remembers their first kiss. He remembers the way William had held him that night under the moonlight.

_ I’ll wake you up with some breakfast in bed _

_ I’ll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head _

_ And I’ll take the kids to school _

_ Wave them goodbye _

_ And I’ll thank my lucky stars for that night _

Damien thinks bitterly about how he could never truly be with Will. They could never get married, they might never have children, and surely couldn’t go public. William was rising in ranks and Damien was mayor. Coming out would ruin both of their careers. Of course, they were happy, but Damien wished that they could be like Celine and Mark.

_ I'm so in love with you _

_ And I hope you know _

_ Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold _

_ We've come so far my dear _

_ Look how we've grown _

_ And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old _

_ Just say you won't let go _

_ Just say you won't let go _

Damien wishes William was home. He hadn’t heard from him in months. No letters, no phone calls nothing, but no news is good news. That thought doesn’t help Damien in the least, however, his mind starts to wonder to the worst case scenario. He didn’t realize he was crying until the tears dropped off his chin and hit his arm. He sobbed and clutched the guitar to his chest.

William stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his darling Damien. He has never seen him like this. He looked so broken so pitiful. He drops his bag to the floor with a thud and walked slowly to his boyfriend.

“Damien, honey, what’s wrong,” Will asked softly. Damien jerked at the sound of his voice and looked at him.

“William…”

“It’s okay baby, I’m home,” William whispered walking over to where Damien sat.

“I’m so in love with you,” Damien said pulling William in for a hug.

“I know Dames. I love you too,” William said. Damien smiled and kissed William on the cheek.

“I missed you,” Damien sighed “I’m glad your home.”

William smiled brightly.

“I’m glad I’m home too,” William had never meant anything more in his life.

_ I'm gonna love you till _

_ My lungs give out _

_ I promise till death we part like in our vows _

_ So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows _

_ 'Cause now it's just you and me till we're grey and old _

_ Just say you won't let go _

_ Just say you won't let go _


End file.
